guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wroth's Holy Rod
Edited to reflect the change. Also, I removed the credit line. --Fyren 05:07, 22 October 2005 (EST) Nerf? Um...can you please provide a screenshot to prove that this item has been changed in such a way? I am finding it highly unlikely. None of the Sorrow's Furnace greens are identical, this shouldn't be an exception. Why would Anet do such a thing anyways - making an item a clone of an item found in the same area? Better to just remove the item outright if they really intended to nerf it. 24.6.147.36 02:33, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Prove: :None of my rods were changed, I guess someone's joking around. －Sora 09:35, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Hah. Thankyous much Sora. :) 24.6.147.36 12:11, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::Nah, nobody's joking. Here's a screenie of a rod that dropped on the 26th of December: :::image:Wroth's_Holy_Rod_26_December_2006.jpg :::--Midnight 07:30, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::Ookay...I guess I stand corrected. I won't change the article, yet - needs more research... ::::*Old Rods didn't change. ::::*New Rods are changed. ::::We need some more people to report if they get the New or Old version of this item. It's too bad the droprate is so low, hard to test. :S Entropy 18:16, 28 December 2006 (CST) HSR Smiting (20%), Energy +5 version dropped for me on 30.12.06 If Anet changed the newly droped Rod, I'm pretty sure that they'll change those already existed soon. Well another thing to piss me off. Good job Anet. －Sora 08:08, 30 December 2006 (CST) Wroth's holy rod droped today with the new stats Smiting (20%), Energy +5 under enchant. Thus, the same stats as Ivor's smiting rod. Aurile 20:08, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Okay, that's good enough confirmation for me - on the new rods. However until the old ones change I'm keeping the dispute tag there...maybe this is just a bug? If it's announced in one of the Game Updates I'll change the article. (like the Rockmolder) Entropy 20:09, 30 December 2006 (CST) : :| Dropped again today. New Stats. --Several 21:16, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Let's wait until the next update comes out and see if they're still different. If they are...the article should be changed. I just have hard time believing the change, it seems...stupid. :S Entropy 01:13, 4 January 2007 (CST) :a guy i was trading in Lions Arch the other day had 2 wroths holy rods 1 with 20\20 prot prayers and 1 with new stats so i guess that old rods were left alone.--Domon Kasho 22:32, 1 February 2007 (CST) Had a +5 nrg enchant HSR Smite 20/20 drop today.--Warwulf 17:25, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Guess I should add something to this discussion. I'd advise everyone to recheck their original Wroth's Holy Rod. I checked mine on Wednesday and it was 20/20 prot. Maybe ANet goofed changing the drop to 20/20 prot and then retro existing rods, fixed it, and will retro existing rods back to +5 erg 20 HSR smite. I'll recheck mine to see if it has changed back after work. — Gares 07:22, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::This is really wierd. I don't know why they'd change it, it's not like it's overpowered compared to the crafted Protective Rods from Leviathan Pits or Vasburg Armory. I think they should just convert both versions to 20/20 protection req. -- Gordon Ecker 20:47, 19 February 2007 (CST) Cleaned I've cleaned the whole page, need Collector counterpart to complete. Tomoko Pink Angel 17:52, 5 January 2007 (CST) Dropped After This is also at The Rockmolder offhand.. but here you don't see both types.. because the old ones don't drop anymore, why should keep it on the page? Tomo 17:03, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Because the old versions of The Rockmolder have been updated to the new stats, while versions of Wroth's Holy Rod with the old stats are still in circulation. -- Gordon Ecker 20:40, 9 March 2007 (CST) LOL I'm wielding a Wroth's Holy Rod! --Powersurge360 02:30, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :lmao.-- 16:06, 4 November 2008 (UTC)